


The infection:What could've been

by SiIver_Chariot



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Infected Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiIver_Chariot/pseuds/SiIver_Chariot
Summary: The infected path:A labyrinth of vines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. The infected path:Where plants no longer lay dormant

**Author's Note:**

> This normally isn't my cup of content but I've almost beaten the game and I also really wanted to make a fic on this game.ive always had an Itch in the back of my head when I unlocked the infected crossroads like "what if the black egg temple was in greenpath or the city of tears?" This is a very short fic that I plan to have only 2 chapters on but if you guys want more then more it is then!

The pale king had chosen green path for the construction of the black egg temple,why he chose the lush green lands is far past the simple bugs of Hallownests grasp.

With the breaking of the seal of Monomon the teacher (who I beat I first) what little resistance the infection had is now weakened thus causing infection to spill into green path thus further strengthing the infected moss creatures that wander and causing the thorn covered vines to grow rapidly covering and blocking certain areas rendering them completely useless and inaccessible and making many areas need more parkour than average. The enemies upgraded are:

Fool eater - explosive fool eater. This plant appears to be strengthened by the influence of the infection,where that bright orange comes from... will still be a mystery.

moss charger - furious moss charger.these things are still weak as ever simply watch out for their slightly larger size and their corpses seem to explode!thus meaning you should walk away from their corpses instead of eating it don't make my mistakes.

Obble - outraged obble.what ever happened to these ones simply makes them more annoying, now they're leaving their spit in all directions promise to continue Killing them if you see them.

Volatile mosskin - Swollen mosskin. Their strange gas has changed from inviting to sickeningly sweet and seems to explode in a much bigger reach than before but still weak as ever, hunt to your delight.

Moss knight - mossy vagabond. Slow, fat and easily vanquished; common threads in those who forget their calling and forsake their duties.

Moss kin - slobbering moss kin. Slow and blissfully unaware, will spit at you in a most annoying fashion.

Vine tendrils. Ho ho! Now the simple plants seem to be hunting too! they aren't much for my journal however.


	2. The infected peak:A sight to behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one eh...

The pale king had chosen the crystal mines for the black egg temple and the sealing of the Hollow knight,claiming it would make the miners work harder with a reminder of what they work for

With the seal of lurien the watcher being broken the radiant light has spilled into crystal peak causing the bright orange infection of the old light to form more abundantly refracting into certain crystals creating walls of light always shining with that orange light which is guaranteed to leave more than a warm feeling if touched (this implies that shade cloak is needed or you can take two masks of damage each time) the enemies who had spent to long isolated stuck with their minds the whole time had been more than susceptible to the infection this brought changes,many changes the enemies that have changed are:

Crystallized husk- Burning husk:the husks of these bugs seem to be scorching hot and the lasers they fire are far more powerful,the voice is much louder than the soft whisper of before.

Husk miner- furious miner: the infection has far overcome their bodies yet they still mine at the crystals as if they aren't dying.

Glimback - Shineback:The crystals on their back now protrude large broad lasers but they are still easy to hunt if attacking from the front!

Crystal Hunter- Blundering hunter:they've doubled in size as well as their crystals,I've decided the crystals are parasites.

Crystal crawler - Scorched crawler: their increased fire rate and damage requires much precision lest you lose your arm little squib!


	3. The Infected Canyon:A place of clear beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while since I even updated (I've mainly been trying to beat all the radiant bosses in God home)

The pale king had chosen with the acceptance of Monomon that the black egg temple be constructed in the fog canyon,many of the citizens were disturbed by this.

With the breaking of the seal of Herrah the beast the infection flooded the canyon in a incredibly thick mist changing the already strange creatures into something stronger their shapes twisted far past their original form.the creatures changed are(i mean there's only two distinct enemies here but two variations each!):

Uoma- charged Uoma:these things are still a mystery to me but they seem much larger and swollen fat,I wouldn't dare try and eat one

Uoma- furious Uoma: they seem to actively seek ways to be annoying although their size stayed almost the same they seem to almost burst at how swollen their squishy bodies have become,it seems them _barely _touching something makes them explode__

__Ooma- bumbling Ooma: they're extremely hilarious and fun to toy with as they bump around and try to get to you with such a massive size!_ _

__Ooma- Twisted Ooma: they're bodies seem to have taken shape but they are still clear as water don't trust anything too good to be true_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I think I did a good job with the hunters journal unlocked dialogue you know but I could always be trying too hard be sure to comment if you like it and which area I should do next!


End file.
